Wild Kratts- Fix You (episode 3)
by Dawnfire05
Summary: Just a little one-shot here, nothing special. Mostly a transition to the next story segments :3 Aviva fixes Chris so he's not insane anymore. (Wild Kratts FF)


**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN WILD KRATTS**

**So here is a one-shot story in this series. Okay, I'm calling this a special story (ss). A special story is if it doesn't really have a specific order (you'll see what I mean when I post a story like that later), it's "out of order" (a few stories I'm posting after this one here are gonna be about what happened when Chris and Aviva were dating in secret. They aren't really out of order, I guess, I just came up with them after I posted Vday- also I think they'll do better being posted after it), or are one-shot length, like this one here.**

**Special Stories- Don't have a specific order, got "out of order", are one-shot length.**

**This is just a one-shot of Aviva fixing Chris; Making him not insane. The _title_ of this was inspired by the song Fix You by Coldplay, but not the story! Just the title, lol.**

**Go and read ep 1 and ep 2 if you haven't already ;)**

**Hopes chu likey :3**

Wild Kratts- Fix You (episode 3)

One-shot- Fix You

Chris sat up on the medical table in the Tortuga. Aviva had a bottle of clear liquid. She picked up a syringe and drew out the liquid from the bottle. Turning to Chris, she took the needle and slipped it under the skin of his arm. It was quite painful, not the needle, but the medicine coursing through his blood. After she drew the needle out after injecting all of the medicine, Chris pulled his arm close to him and awkwardly cradled it, it being the source of the pain. But he didn't want to show how much it hurt, so he forced a smile.

Aviva smiled back and giggled a little as she pulled the needle off the shot and threw it away and put the bottle of medicine back on the shelf. She'd created this serum just for this purpose. Anyone who was going insane, give them a shot of this and it should cure them.

Aviva stared at the bottle she'd just placed on the shelf, glancing from it to Chris. She was worried. She'd never tried it before and she didn't want anything to happen. But she felt confident that it would work.

After a few minutes to let the medicine take hold, she pulled out a clipboard and a pen. "Okay, Chris. Now for the questions."

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes, but still smiled at Aviva.

"First question. Do you have a desire to rip off anyone's limbs or tear out anyone's internal organs?" Aviva asked, curiously looking over the questions on the clipboard.

"Really? That's a first question?" Chris asked. Aviva nodded. "Well, no." He simply answered.

"Okay, good." She made a mark on her clipboard. "Next question. How about the longing of anyone's blood and or death?"

"No."

"Good."

"Are we really going through questions like-"

"Let me ask the questions around here."

Chris sighed. "Fine. Next one?"

"Okay, how about the desire to snap anyone's neck or spine?"

"What? No." Chris was feeling really awkward by these questions, even if it was just him and Aviva in the room.

Aviva laughed. "Okay, one more question."

Chris face-palmed. "Okay, what is it?"

"How 'bout the desire to kiss a girl?"

"Only if she's pretty." Chris said, scooting closer to her.

Aviva leaned down and pressed her lips to Chris's.

Suddenly Martin's face appeared on the big screen behind them. "Chris! Creature Emergency! Um..." Chris and Aviva pushed away, blushing, but smiling. "I thought Aviva was fixing you..."

"It's one of the questions. Had to answer" Chris quickly answered his brother. "Meet you there!" He hung up.

Glancing over and Aviva, they both started to laugh.

**Okay, this really isn't a "story" as you may have figured out, lol. I will have an actual story out soon, though. I just need everyone's opinion first; Do you want to have a mass kidnapping of animals (involving Gourmand), or Komodo Dragon (involving Alex, a new antagonist) story first? Review what you want to see first, and review what you thought of this wittle one-shot here. I'm not writing about the creature emergency Martin called about, you'll just have to imagine it. Kay, bai. :3**

**~DawnFire**


End file.
